Saving Karai
by Homeschoolrocksgirl
Summary: After Donnie makes some retro-mutagen Leo steals it to go and turn Karia back to normal. But when an accident happens the turtles have to try and fix it... before it's too late. Rated T for some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I am going to give this story a shot. This is my first Fanfic. Hope you enjoy! This story takes place after "Vengeance is Mine"**

-•-

"Come on!" Leo whispered urgently to his team. Quietly, they followed his lead leaping across the rooftops to get to their destination. Up ahead a dark warehouse loomed over the street. Kraang bots guarded the large brick building from which inside lay tons of boxes piled high, some even reaching the ceiling.

"Is that where we're going Leo?" Mikey asked.

"Yes", Leo replied "Now come on!" The four turtles stealthily snuck past the Kraang bots and into the creepy warehouse. Shelves covered almost every inch of the wall, filled with strange devices and science tools. Donatello stared in awe of the technology while the rest of the turtles tried to find what they were looking for.

"Donnie! Were on a mission here! Or do you just want to play with your new toys?" Raphael shouted crossly.

"Shh!", Leo whispered. "Just because there aren't any Kraang in the building they could still hear us Raph!"

Donnie rushed to where the turtle clad in blue was standing. "Sorry Leo. This one device I found was particularly interesting! It..."

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. Alarms started to blare loudly as Kraang bots filed into the room.

"Donnie!" Leo shouted in exasperation. "Ok here's the plan! Donnie and Mikey, the two of you should head off to find those mutagen canisters! Raph and I will stay to fight off these guys. Understood?"

"You got it Leo!" Mikey piped cheerfully. "Come on Donnie! Lets go find some mutagen!"

"And lets whip up some Kraang butt!" Raph exclaimed.

* * *

Donnie and Mikey peeked in and around crates searching for cans of mutagen. The turtle in purple looked inside one box when Michelangelo gasped as he had a "brilliant" idea, or so he thought.

"Hey D! What if we check _under_ the boxes?" He exclaimed excitedly.

Donatello face palmed himself. "Mikey, how would that even work? The cans wouldn't even _fit_ under the boxes!"

"It was just an idea." Mikey muttered.

"Could you two go any slower!" An agitated turtle shouted from across the room while fighting off two Kraang bots with his sais.

"Were trying!" Donnie called back but then saw a faint glow come from under a box. "Mikey! Check under that box!"

"But I thought you s..."

"I don't care what I said! Just check under that box!"

Mikey lifted one side of the heavy wooden box to find two mutagen containers lying under it. Donnie bent down and grabbed the two canisters carefully so they wouldn't break. "HAHA! I was right!" the youngest turtle exclaimed.

"Leo we have the mutagen!"

"Alright guys we have what came for. Retreat!" Leo said as more and more Kraang bots swarmed into the building.

"Aw man! And the fight was just getting good too." Raph sighed as the four brothers clambered out of the warehouse and onto the rooftops.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! R &amp; R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all my reviewers which is only two so far but hey I'm not complaining. ****  
**

**-•-**

The four turtles swiftly bounced across the rooftops stopping occasionally so Donnie could rearrange his grip on the mutagen canisters. Soon enough they reached the manhole cover and went into the sewers to get to their home. Mikey avoided sloshing through the murky waters ever since Donatello had told him where it came from. The soft glow from the canisters lit the damp tunnels as they trudged along and entered the lair.

"How did it go, my sons?" A wise old rat spoke as they sat down to rest.

"Great Master Splinter! We got the mutagen we were searching for! Now I can make some more retro mutagen to turn you back to a human!" The ninja clad in purple excitedly said.

Master Splinter sighed. "I am more worried about my daughter than me."

"With all due respect sensei, I don't think were going to find her anytime soon. After all New York is ginormous! And we don't have a clue where she could be!"

"Never lose hope Raphael. We will find her when the time is right." Master Splinter said calmly to his son.

"Hey on top of that we could use Master Splinter as bait this time! Get it! Since snakes eat rats!" Michelangelo chuckled as he thought of the idea of not having to be bait, for once. The room went silent as everyone stared at Mikey. A silent tear rolled down the old sensei's cheek which only Leonardo saw.

"Real funny Mikey. Maybe that's why Shredder put, oh I don't know say, snake DNA in the tank!" Raph said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, I'll find her sensei if it's the last thing I do." Leo put his hand comfortingly on his grieving father's shoulder.

* * *

Donnie stayed up all night working on his retro-mutagen but he knew it would take a lot longer than one night to finish. Last times it took months to perfect but now that he knew what to do he could create some shortcuts. Plus he needed four more cans of mutagen. Today they had gotten two last night they found one and the other day they'd found three. Donnie sighed. Who knows how long it would take to find Karai and even if they did how would they get her to comply to getting infused with retro-mutagen? The purple clad ninja decided it was time to rest so he crawled into bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

"Guys we need to go find some more mutagen. Four canisters to be exact." Donnie said looking at his device to help track the mutagen.

"Four! Last time you said there was two left!" Raph exclaimed.

"No I simply said we were going to find two at the warehouse." Donnie corrected the hot-headed turtle.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Lets go team!" Mikey ran out of the lair while the rest of the turtles followed.

"Hey! I say that!" Leonardo shouted from the back of the group.

The four ninjas quickly raced through the streets.

"There should be some on that rooftop up there!" Donnie said to the other turtles as they scaled the tall building.

"Well, well, well, look who showed up!" A deep voice said from the rooftop.

-:-

**So what do you think? Please take the time to review and give your thoughts. Well until next chapter my fans!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review! It means a LOT to me! Anyway here's your next chapter!**

-:-

_"Well, well, well look who showed up!" A deep voice said from the rooftop._

* * *

Leo gasped in surprise as a large black dog looked down upon him from the rooftop. In his hands were four glowing cans of mutagen. Rahzar grinned evilly at the turtles from which behind the big mutant was an army of footbots weapons ready to hack, slash, and destroy.

"Rahzar, give us the mutagen and no one gets hurt." Leo said his voice serious.

"Ha ha! As you wish... Go fetch!" Rahzar laughed as he threw the canisters as hard as he could and the cans sailed through the air.

"NO!" Donnie screamed and raced off to catch them.

Meanwhile the rest of the ninjas started to battle the evil dog and the footclan soldiers. Michelangelo wrapped his nunchucks around one bot's head and ripped it off with ease. Leo hacked some other robots to pieces while Raph took on Rahzar. Raph swung his sais at Rahzar just barely missing his head. Rahzar chuckled and slashed his razor-sharp claws at Raphael cutting deeply into his arm.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that you over sized tin-can!" Raph exclaimed as he leapt at Razhar. Rahzar chuckled and stepped aside just as the hot-headed turtle was about to hit him. Rahzar lifted his foot and kicked the back of Raphael's shell sending him over the edge of the roof.

"Raph!" Leo shouted as he struggled to fight off four footbots at once. Mikey lunged at Rahzar catching him by surprise and hit him harshly with his nunchucks.

"Take this!" Mikey said as his kusarigama blade popped out of the end of his nunchucks. He slashed again and again each blow weakening his opponent.  
"No one messes with my brother!"

Razhar's grin disappeared and he quickly called for a retreat which left two of the four turtles standing alone on the rooftop. Michelangelo picked up a katana blade Leo had dropped and handed it to him. They quickly scaled the building finding Raph unconscious on the streets. A nasty cut ran down the side of his arm from which blood poured out of.

"Raph it's ok bro. Well get you home soon." Mikey spoke soothingly to his older brother.

Then Donnie came running to them panting and out of breath carrying three mutagen canisters.

"Donnie where's the other mutagen canister?" Leo questioned.

"Guys? I think we got bigger problems to worry about!" The turtle clad in orange exclaimed as a giant mutant bee flew from behind a building.

"There's your fourth can of mutagen Leo!" Donnie said and the over sized bee saw them and charged.

-:-

**So what do you think? R &amp; R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I'd personally like to thank **Ahsoka Hamato**,** StarTraveler**,** TheChibi2468**,** n00btmntfan**, and** Happysays96** for their reviews! Thanks so much guys it means a lot! Here's Chapter 4!  
**

-:-

_"There's your fourth can of mutagen Leo!" Donnie said as the over sized bee saw them and charged._

* * *

The giant bee charged, stinger poised, ready to strike one of the turtles.

"Augh!" The ninjas screamed as they scrambled trying to get away from the large stinger protruding from the bee's striped abdomen.

"Leo get Raph and lets get out of here!" Donatello screamed.

"No way Donnie! Ninjas never quit!" Leo said bravely.

"Now's not the time to act like a superhero Leo! Raph's down and personally I don't think we can face that thing!" Donnie yelled, his voice filled with worry.

Leo recognized the look on Donnie's face. He sighed. "Donnie trust me on this. We have to take it down before it does something really bad."

The purple clad ninja nodded solemnly though a worried look was still etched on his face. The bee dived again heading straight for Donatello its stinger raised when the blue clad leader leaped in the way and blocked the blow with his sword. Mikey joined the attack and whipped the side of the bee with his kusarigama blade. The bee roared in pain which opened up an opportunity for assault. Leo quickly rolled to the right off the bee's stinger and sliced it clean off. Greenish blue blood sprayed everywhere as Leo jumped on the beast and stabbed both his katanas into the beast's abdomen. It roared again but this time weaker and soon it fell to the ground and burst into a bluish-green blob of nothing. Leo wiped blood off his face then sheathed his swords.

"Let's go." He said which both of his conscious team members happily obliged.

* * *

When the four ninjas got back to the lair Master Splinter was already in bed. The Donnie and Leo carried Raph, who was still unconscious, onto the sofa in the living room. Donatello left to get some bandaging for Raph's arm which was still bleeding though not as badly. Leo sat on the couch beside Raph and refused to leave until he woke up. Which, to be exact, was around 5:30 in the morning.

"Ugh... What happened?" Raphael asked Leo.

"Rahzar knocked you off a building." Leonardo replied plainly. "How are you feeling."

"Exactly how you described it. Like I got knocked off a building." The red ninja groaned.

"Nice to see we have the old Raph back." Leo joked as he lightly punched Raph's good arm.

* * *

Donnie rubbed his eyes tiredly. _I stayed up WAY to late. _He thought. Nine mutagen canisters sat beside his head where he had fallen asleep. _Great. Still have one canister left thanks to Rahzar. I'd have already started on it by now! UGH! _The scientist whacked his head against the desk frustrated at himself for not being able to catch that last can. Then of course it had to land on a bee. They had gotten home around 2 in the morning. _I wonder how Raph's doing._ The purple clad turtle walked into the living room only to find his hot-headed brother wasn't there! He walked to the kitchen to find his brothers conversing at the table over a hearty breakfast of scrambled eggs and sausage.

"Good morning D! Glad to see your finally awake!" Mikey got up and served Donnie a plate of breakfast.

"Thanks Mikey. So Leo, when are we gonna go out to get some more mutagen?" Donnie asked.

"As soon as Raph's arm heals. At least that's what sensei thinks." Leo replied.

"I told him my arm feels fine!" Raph exclaimed angrily. "But does he listen? No!"

"Listen to what?" A voice said in the doorway.

-:-

**Thanks for taking the time to read! Please please please review and say what you thought! It only takes about 1 minute. Thanks again and hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Well it's time for a new chapter! Thanks to all my reviewers again and all your encouragement! Hope you enjoy chapter 5.  
**

-:-

_"Listen to what?" A voice said in the doorway._

* * *

"M-master Splinter!" Raph exclaimed jumping out of his seat.

"What won't I listen to Raphael?" He asked again.

"He's mad that you won't let him go out because of his arm." Donatello said before the hot-headed turtlehad a chance to speak.

"My son, your arm needs proper time to heal and fighting is not the best idea at the moment." The old rat said stroking his beard.

"But sensei, I feel _fine_! Please let me go out." Raph exclaimed.

"No! You are to stay here until you heal!"

"Hai, sensei." The turtle clad in red grumbled.

"Now the rest of you on the other hand can go get the mutagen. I will stay here with your brother."

"Thanks Master Splinter!" Donnie exclaimed then he gulped down the rest of his breakfast and ran off to get ready.

* * *

"Alright guys, I think there's a can of mutagen located somewhere around here." The purple clad ninja said.

"Where Donnie?" Leo asked.

Donnie walked a few paces then ran and leapt across a rooftop. "Right here! I found it!" He said as he picked up a glowing can of mutagen.

"Well that was easy!" Mikey exclaimed, happy that they didn't run into any trouble.

"Too easy..." Leo said cautiously wondering if something was about to charge and attack them. Just then he spotted a bleeping red light right by Donnie's foot. "Donnie! Lets go!" Leo said as worried thoughts filled his mind.

Donatello jumped off the rooftop just as a bomb exploded.

* * *

Three ninjas covered in soot entered the lair. Donnie had taken most of the blow from the bomb but not any critical damage. Leo was just covered in ashes, _lots _of ashes. But Mikey was furthest away from the explosion leaving only a bit of soot on the backside of his shell. Donatello carried the can of mutagen, which had surprisingly not broken in the explosion.

"What happened to you three?" Raph asked sitting on the couch watching a rerun of Space Heroes.

"Oh you know the usual. We find what were looking for and a bomb explodes in our face." Leo said sarcastically.

"And I thought my day was exciting!" Raph retorted a bitter tone in his voice.

"Shh! This is a good one!" Leo said excitedly. This particular episode focused on Captain Ryan as he went off secretly to go rescue a girl he was in love with, but in the process got turned into an alien. When he returned to his crew they started to attack thinking he was an intruder but the girl he rescued told them what had happened. Eventually after a long process they were able to turn their Captain back to normal. Leo loved this episode.

"Leo come on, you need to get cleaned up." Donnie told him.

"I don't think he'd get up if his life depended on it." Raph said and flipped open a comic book to read.

Donnie walked off to call April to see if she wanted to come by but she wouldn't answer. He tried again but she still didn't pick up. Once more he called her but this time instead of a high-pitched voice a deep voice came from the speaker saying, "If you want you're little friend back then you'll have to come and get her first!"

Donnie gulped, this was definitely not what he expected.

-:-

**So thoughts? Thanks for reading! If you have any questions just review and I'll answer! Thanks again.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I just want to say a quick thanks for everyone who has stuck with me on this story. Thank you guys, I really appreciate it!**

-:-

_Donnie walked off to call April to see if she wanted to come by but she wouldn't answer. He tried again but she still didn't pick up. Once more he called her but this time instead of a high-pitched voice a deep voice came from the speaker saying, "If you want you're little friend back then you'll have to come and get her first!"_

_Donnie gulped, this was definitely not what he expected._

* * *

"Guys! April's in trouble!" Donnie screamed as he ran out of his lab.

Surprisingly though everyone stayed calm, except for Casey who must've walked in while Donnie was calling April. Casey burst out laughing clutching his stomach as fits of giggles erupted from his mouth.

"This is not the time to joke around Casey!" Donnie said sternly but Casey ignored the agitated turtle and continued to laugh.

"Y-you should've seen the look on your face!" Casey managed to blurt out before laughing again once more.

"This was a joke?! You faked being someone who kidnapped April?!" Donnie screamed at Casey. "You shouldn't do stuff like that Casey!"

"We told him not to do it." Leo said. "But he wouldn't listen."

"Whats going on?" April asked as she walked into the lair.

"APRIL!" The purple clad ninja said excitedly and he ran over to give her a tight hug.

After a few seconds of the awkward hug April said "You can let go now Donnie."

"Oh r-right." he stammered as he let go of the teenager.

"Has anyone seen my phone? I think I left it here." April asked looking around for her phone.

Casey burst out laughing once again and held out April's phone in his palm. "Here ya go Red."

"Don't ever do that again Casey! You really had me worried!" Donnie went back to the subject beforehand.

"Yes because we all know how much you _love_ your girlfriend!" Raph joked teasingly and the others snickered.

"SHE"S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" The purple clad ninja shrieked and stormed off to his lab.

* * *

Donnie worked on his retro-mutagen to help him cool off some. He couldn't believe Casey did that! He really thought April was hurt! _I'll pay him back for that! Hmmm... maybe I should- _Just then April walked into his lab.

"Hey Donnie. What are you working on?" April asked curiously.

"Oh you know, just some retro-mutagen." Donnie replied. "Say while you're here could I get another sample of your DNA? I need it to perfect the mutagen."

"Yeah sure." April said and held out her arm for the young scientist to get a sample of her blood. After he had taken her blood sample he added a drop to the mixture which then turned a yellowish-orange color.

"Eureka! Once again it works!" Donatello exclaimed happily. He placed the retro-mutagen in a container off to the side. "Well now that that's done I'm gonna go catch some Z's. See you later April."

"Ok Donnie. Night!"

"G'night" Donnie said and left the lab.

* * *

Leo walked outside of the sewers by himself to get some fresh air to think. _Why was that bomb there? Who placed it? _These thoughts had been troubling him since the incident. _Was it the Shredder? Or maybe the Kraang? I should probably ask Splinter about this... _Leonardo saw a silhouette on a rooftop far away. _Heh. for a second there I thought that was... wait... Karia? _


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to all my amazing reviewers who have helped me with this story! Here's Chapter... (pause for effect) 7!  
**

-:-

_Leonardo saw a silhouette on a rooftop far away. Heh. For a second there I thought that was... wait... Karia? _

* * *

When Leo got back to the lair everyone else was asleep. _Ugh. I'm not going to wake them up, I'll do this by myself._ The blue clad ninja crept silently into Donatello's lab hoping that he had perfected the mutagen. On the side of one of the tables in their sat a syringe of a orange liquid. _That's it! That's retro-mutagen!_ Leo grabbed the syringe and ran out of the lair. He quickly climbed a high rooftop to spot Karai but he didn't see her anywhere. _NO! She has to be here! _Leo ran across the rooftops to the spot where he saw her before but she wasn't there! Then a tail whipped out from behind him and knocked him off his feet.

"Ow!" Leo landed with a thud on the backside of his shell.

"Hisssss." Karia came out from behind an entryway to the apartments below.

"Karai! I'm here to turn you back to normal!" Leo said and held up the syringe for her to see.

The snake's eyes widened in fear. She remembered Shredder had captured her back and one of his mutants had tried to experiment on her. Luckily she had gotten away before they could do any harm. Now she didn't trust anyone with needles, not even Leo. She lashed out and bit him on his hand which made him drop the syringe.

"Karai please! I don't want to hurt you!" Leonardo said and picked the needle back up.

But she wouldn't listen and continued to attack the turtle. Karai whipped her tail to make him trip but he jumped over it. Leo had no choice but to defend the assault from the snake. He pulled out a katana with his free hand just in time to dodge a blow from one of her many snake heads. He blocked another blow from her tail and one more from her gaping jaws. He then realized that this was a losing fight if he was only going to defend. He dropped his katana to the ground then pulled out the other one and dropped it.

"Karai please stop! I'm your friend remember? Leonardo? Please, I won't hurt you." He said trying to coax her to calm down.

The white snake stopped for a minute. She cocked her head to the side, and then lunged again biting Leo on the shoulder. Her tail whipped his hand and the syringe soared upward into the air.

"No!" Leo cried but it was too late.

The vile crashed on top of Karai's head and she hissed in pain as the retro-mutagen started turning her back to normal. She whipped her head around violently which resulted in the retro-mutagen splattering all over Leo.

* * *

Donnie couldn't sleep. He'd had a nightmare and didn't feel like going back to bed. He came out and went into the living room to sit down and think. Sometimes he'd even fall asleep on the couch.

"What is troubling you, my son?" Master Splinter entered the room and sat down by his son.

"Just a nightmare sensei." Donatello replied looking down at his hands.

"And?" The old rat questioned.

"And it was about Leo. He went off on his own to go and save Karai but she attacked him." The purple clad ninja said still looking at his fingers.

"Where is your brother, Donatello?" Master Splinter inquired.

"In his room asleep I think... Wait!" Donnie ran out of the living room and into Leo's room to find that he wasn't there. "Leo! This isn't funny!" Donnie whipped around expecting to find him laughing in the doorway. But he wasn't.

"Master Splinter!" Donatello ran into the living room out of breath. "Leo's not there."

-:-

**So thoughts? I don't know when I'll be able to get the next chapter out because I'm really busy today so just be patient my fans.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry everyone I was SUPER busy today... Anyway here's Chapter 8!**

-:-

Donatello was frantic. He had to find Leo before it was too late.

"Master Splinter should I wake the others?" The young turtle inquired.

"Yes my son but hurry." The old rat answered quickly.

Donatello quickly woke his brothers and they set off to find their missing member.

* * *

"AUGH!" Leo screamed as the retro-mutagen transformed him. The pain was unbearable, he didn't know how much longer he could take it. He felt himself becoming smaller and smaller as he tried to get the mutagen off his body, but it was no use. The transformation was complete. Leonardo had turned into a turtle.

* * *

When Karai woke up a tingly feeling spread throughout her body. She felt... different somehow. The teenager tried to turn into a snake but surprisingly it didn't work._ Wait... am I, human?_ Karai couldn't believe it! She was human again! Then she saw a small animal on the rooftop crawling at a snail's pace. All of a sudden she remembered the fight, Leo trying to calm her down, her lashing out and... some orange liquid spilling on both of them. _Oh no! This turtle it's Leo! _

Leo. The one who risked everything to save her. Leo. The one who cared about her so much... Karai did this to him. She attacked him when he was only trying to help. She felt a pang of guilt in her chest. The kunoiche picked up the little turtle and cradled him close to her.

"What have I done?" A tear rolled down her cheek. She had done this to her friend. _Actually, he was more than just a friend to me. I... I like him. _Karai would have never mentioned this before, but now it was different. She wondered if his brothers knew about this. She had to tell Splinter and so with that she set off to the turtle's lair.

* * *

Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo were just about to set off to find Leo when they saw a shadow enter the sewers.

"Who's there?" Raph shouted into the grimy darkness.

The figure stepped out of the shadows and into their line of sight. "It's me Ka- Miwa."

-:-

**I'm sorry. I know this chapter is short. Still hoped you enjoyed! Will type more tomorrow if I can. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys I am SO sorry I haven't written... :( I was grounded from electronics so I couldn't type. Well, hope you enjoy Chapter 9!**

-:-

_The figure stepped out of the shadows and into their line of sight. "It's me Ka- Miwa."_

* * *

Karai stepped out of the shadows and into the turtles lair. She clutched her hands to her chest tightly but no one could tell what she was hiding.

"Karai?!" Mikey and Raph exclaimed in unison. Only Donatello wasn't surprised by the kunoiche's visit. He averted his gaze to the floor, a solemn look in his eyes.

"What is all the commotion about?" Master Splinter walked out of the dojo where he was meditating and into the the entrance of their home. When he saw Karai he gasped. "Daughter?"

Karai slowly sank to the floor as tears she had been holding back started to roll out of her eyes. She started sobbing uncontrollably. Master Splinter knelt down and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. He pulled her into a warm embrace and started to stroke her hair gently. "Shh, my child. It's all right."

"I...I'm so s..s..s..sorry Father." The girl managed to say.

Splinter loosened his embrace slightly. "What do you mean Miwa?"

Karai continued sobbing but held out her hands and opened them to reveal a small turtle, Leonardo.

* * *

"Is that... Spike?" April said when she walked into the lair later. Raph had a small turtle asleep on his thigh.

Raph shook his head. "Actually I have no idea who this little fellow is." He rubbed the turtle's tiny head affectionately.

Karai walked into the living room from the dojo where her and Master Splinter were talking privately. "I'm ready. You all deserve to know what happened."

All the turtles turned their head towards her paying full attention so they wouldn't miss anything. April's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Karai...? I thought you were a snake. Unless they," April said sweeping a hand towards the turtles. "lied to me."

"No I was a mutant. I'll tell you what happened." She told them, beginning her story. "I was a snake and I didn't really have the mind of a human, well sometimes I did but not often. Anyway I was wandering along the rooftops, looking for food I guess when all of a sudden I heard footsteps. I snuck behind and entrance to apartments below me and waited as my so called enemy approached.

"When he finally came in my line of sight I attacked, not even realizing he was a friend not a foe..."

Donatello closed his eyes but a tear managed to slip past his eyelid. He already knew what was going to happen and he had no idea how to fix his brother. _It's all my fault he thought. I_ had_ to make that retro-mutagen knowing Leo would sneak out to save Karai. _Meanwhile Karai continued with her story.

"He tried to calm me down but I was too enraged to notice. I kept attacking him while all he did was defend. After all why would he try to harm me, I'm his friend. That's when I... I..."

The teenager stopped for a second and looked at the ground. She felt too embarrassed to say what she did. Karai was sure when she told them that they would be furious and probably never want to talk to her again. But she knew she would they would learn eventually so she went on.

"I hit an orange liquid out of his hand and it fell on me. The liquid burned really bad and I shook it all over him and that's when he... he *sigh* he turned into that." She finished her story and pointed to Leo.

Raph looked from her to the turtle and back to Karai. "So if that substance was retro-mutagen, and this is a turtle..." said Raphael piecing it together. "Than this must be Leo!"

Raph, Mikey, and April stared at the little turtle, their mouths practically touching the floor.

_Now they get to yell at me._ Karai thought dejectedly everyone in the room turned to look at her**.**

-:-

**I'm sorry guys, this was a stupid chapter... Anyway thoughts or questions? Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello and welcome to everyone! Wow... It's almost Christmas! Only five more days! Hope you enjoy... CHAPTER...10!**

-:-

_Now they get to yell at me. Karai thought dejectedly as everyone in the room turned to look at her._

* * *

To Karai's surprise April got up and hugged her.

"It's not your fault Karai. It was an accident." But Karai wouldn't believe that. _I did this to him. It _is_ my fault._

"I'll go see what I can do." Donatello said quietly as he picked up the turtle and walked to his lab.

"Karai don't blame yourself for this. If it's anyones fault it's Leo's. He knows better than to sneak off like that." Raph said trying to be comforting to her.

"I think I'm gonna go rest for a bit. Thanks guys." She told them and left the room. The kunoiche walked into the dojo where Master Splinter sat drinking some tea.

"Father?" Karai asked. Splinter set his cup down and swallowed the drink in his mouth.

"Yes Miwa?" Karai walked over to the table where the old rat was sitting and sat down cross-legged across from him.

"Can you teach me how to fight? The way you do?" She asked._  
_

"Why do you ask?" Splinter inquired though he already knew the reason.

The question caught Karai off guard. "Uh... Well I just want to learn some of those cool moves you do." She lied quickly. _What a stupid excuse! He probably knows I want to go after Shredder again. _

"Very well then, I'll teach you my ways." Karai breathed a sigh of relief. _Phew, he doesn't know of my plan. _"But." Master Splinter said. "You must promise not to go after Shredder until I say you are ready. Understood?"

"Yes Father." _He knows. _She thought.

* * *

After hours of vigorous training Karai sat in kitchen with Leo. She was feeding him lettuce leaves from a bowl of salad Mikey had whipped up. The turtle ate very slowly as if savoring the flavor.

"You like that lettuce, huh?" She said to the little turtle. The creature just chewed his lettuce as a reply. Karai stroked the little guys forehead. _I miss you Leo. Hopefully Donnie can change you back._ The small turtle looked up at her and blinked as if to say thank you. She smiled as she picked up the turtle and put him in his cage.

* * *

"Are you almost done Donnie? Mikey asked curiously from the doorway to the lab.

"No." He replied truthfully. "In fact it might take a while."

"I can't believe he turned into a turtle! He should have become a human!"

"Mikey the reason he turned into a turtle is because we were turtles to begin with!" The purple clad mutant said stating the obvious.

"I'm just saying it would be cool!" Mikey paused for a moment. "Are you done now?"

"No Mikey." Donatello said becoming impatient with his younger brother.

Donnie continued to work while Mikey came closer and sat beside his brother. He smiled to himself. _It's just so fun to annoy him!_

"How about now?"

"No! I'm _not_ done yet!"

Mikey did everything he could to suppress a laugh. He waited and waited for the right moment and after a while Michelangelo leaned in really close to Donnie and whispered. "Are you finished _now_?"

That's all it took to blow his fuse. "NO!" Donatello screamed. "Leave me alone!"

Mikey burst out laughing and couldn't stop. Raph who was standing in the doorway started laughing too.

"That was good Mikey!" Raph said between spurts of laughter. The two continued to laugh as April walked in the room.

"What's so funny?" She asked, a confused look on her face. But that only caused the two to laugh harder. Donnie got up, fuming, and left the lab.

When the two finally stopped giggling Raph left to go to bed. He told Mikey to put Leo in his cage for the night. Mikey locked the cage securely and then hit the hay himself. He thought he heard a clatter in the entrance to the tunnel but quickly shrugged it off and went to bed.

* * *

The next day early in the morning Michelangelo got up to make oatmeal. After a couple of minutes and some secret ingredients it was ready.

"Hey everyone! I made breakfast!"

As the others started to come into the kitchen Mikey went to the fridge to get some lettuce for Leo. He had to peel past some brown pieces to get to fresh green ones. When he had gathered an amount suitable for a meal he walked to Leo's cage.

"Here ya go buddy!" He said cheerfully. But then he noticed something. The cage door was wide open and Leo was gone.

-:-

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Any thoughts? See you soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everybody! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Now it's time for... (insert drumroll here) CHAPTER 11!**

-:-

"Mikey! I told you to lock the cage last night!" Raph exclaimed clearly mad that Mikey didn't listen to him.

"I did Raph! I don't know how this happened!" Mikey said still shocked that Leo was gone. Did _I lock the cage last_ night?

Donnie walked into the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Wha's goin on." He mumbled sleepily.

"Leo's gone! All thanks to this little genuis over here!" The hotheaded turtle shouted sarcastically.

Donatello's eyes widened dramatically. "You did WHAT!"

"It wasn't my fault! He escaped on his own!" The orange clad ninja exclaimed loudly enough for Master Splinter, Karai, and April to come in the room.

"What is the matter Michelangelo?" Master Splinter said but then saw the open cage door. "Where is Leonardo?"

"He escaped." Mikey said quickly before Raph could input anymore rude comments. "I locked his cage last night but somehow he escaped! It's not my fault!"

"He escaped?" Karai questioned worry filling her voice. _What if something bad happened to him?_

"Don't worry Karai." April said to her. "He's just a little turtle. He couldn't of gone far."

Karai shook her head trying to hide the tears that filled her eyes. "You don't understand." She whispered and ran off.

Mikey atempted to run off after her but April held him back. "Don't worry Mikey. I'll handle this."

April ran off in the direction Karai did and found her crying in the subway tunnel. She was curled up into a ball sobbing quietly. April sat down next to her and hugged her shoulder.

"What's wrong Karai?"

Karai looked up but continued sobbing. "I... I just..." But she buried her head in he arms and continued to cry. After a little while of crying she was ready to talk.

"April I'm just _so_ worried about Leo. I mean what if he... he..." Karai couldn't finish her sentence.

"I know how you feel Karai but you just have to be positive. Wherever Leo is he's fine. No one wants to harm a cute little turtle." April said.

"Some people do. Like the Shredder." Karai mumbled so that April couldn't hear. What if Shredder _did_ have him_? Would he hurt him when he was so vulnerable? Yes, he would._ Karai got up and grabbed April's arm.

"Come on April, were going to find Leo." April was surprised by the kunoiche's sudden determmination but she followed anyway. The dou headed to the lair and told the turtles what they were doing. After the turtles had geared up they were ready to go.

"Where are you going?" Splinter asked right when they were leaving. Karai turned around and slowly walked up to him.

"Father... Were going to find Leo, and I'm not taking no for an answer." She said defiantly.

Splinter smiled. "You don't have to Miwa. That's why I'm going with you."

-:-

**Ok I know you all probably hate me for this short chapter but I had to keep the suspense going somehow. So if you can ever find it in your heart to forgive me, please do. LOL. Anyway I will post the next chapter as SOON as possible! R &amp; R please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! Just so you know this story is ALMOST over. Just a couple more chapters and I'll be done! Then onto a new one called: The Blind King Returns. Oh Yeah! Time for... CHAPTER 12!**

-:-

Leo awoke in a strange room tied to a table. He looked around the dim room but couldn't see much. Lab equipment littered the tables around him but this didn't look like Donnie's lab.

"Where... am I?" He asked but his voice was slowly slurred and sounded a little strange. He heard a gasp to his right.

"It worked! It actually worked!" The voice exclaimed excitedly. He knew that voice but strangely he couldn't place it. The character slowly walked out from the shadows. It was a... fly? He had a grotesque looking over sized head on his small body. Suddenly the name rang loud and clear in his head.

"Buster Stockboy?" He asked groggily.

"IT'S STOCKMAN! BAXTER STOCKMAN!" The mutant fly screamed. He grabbed a candy bar from one of the long white tables. Light brown vomit poured from his mouth onto it before he gobbled it up. Leo grimaced. _That's just sick. _Leonardo heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Well, well, well, Stockman, you managed to turn this pathetic creature back to normal. I must say I'm impressed." The man threw Stockman another candy bar which he gratefully gobbled down. "Thank you Master." The fly buzzed.

"Now get him prepared. We won't want them to miss his big finale." Shredder chuckled evilly as Stockman injected something into Leo's arm. _What did he... _But he didn't get to finish the thought as fell limp on the table.

* * *

"He couldn't of wandered far." Donnie said to the others. "Splinter and Karai you two go right on the subway tracks, Raph and Mikey y'all search the sewers, me and April will go to the left of the subway tracks."

Raph was about to object to being partners with Mikey but Mikey quickly said. "Then what are we waiting for? Lets go!"

"Guys just remember to communicate on the T-Phone if you find anything." The purple clad ninja told them and him and the redhead left.

Raph and Mikey scrambled into the sewer passage leaving Splinter and Karai alone. They started to head down the tunnel looking for the little turtle.

"Father? What if Leo doesn't survive?" Karai asked Splinter.

"We can only hope for the best, my Daughter."

Karai shone a flashlight around the subway tunnel revealing many rats scurrying around scavenging for food. She couldn't get her mind off of Leo. Karai started to ask another question but then the T-Phone buzzed in her hand. It was Donnie.

"Guys meet me to the left of the subway tunnel. I found something important!" He said urgently.

"Donnie says to meet him where they are." Karai told her father. The two left quickly in the direction of their friends.

* * *

Donnie and April patiently waited foor the others to arrive.

"So April? Got any plans this Friday?" Donnie asked her his heart rate accelerating.

"Actually I was going to the hockey rink with Casey." She replied.

Donatello's heart fell. "Oh." Was all he replied. April glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"But your welcome to come if you want." Donnie's spirits rose. April wanted _him _to come skate with _her._

"Yeah sure that'd be great!" He said cheerfully. Just then the others arrived in the tunnel.

"What's so important Donnie? Did April finally become your girlfriend." Raph teased. Donatello's face turned a bright shadde of red.

"Actually," he said, avoiding the topic. "I found these footprints."

Karai took one look and immediately recognized them. "Footclan." She said, hatred dripping off her words.

_This is bad... Leo's in the hands of Shredder..._

-:-

**Hope you enjoyed! Will write the next chapter ASAP which will probably be tomorrow! See you soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello hello hello! In this chapter you will find the word 'septet' and it means a group of seven like quad for a group of four. Anyway enough chitchat! Here's Chapter 13...**

-:-

The gang raced down the subway tunnel to get to their destination. Donnie led the group while Karai trailed behind. She didn't know what to think. _What if he's dead already? Or what if he escaped? _The seven continued down the tracks running up stair steps and onto the streets.

"How did they find our lair dudes?" Mikey asked because this particular question had been bothering him.

Donatello turned his head towards Mikey but continued to run. "Well we are usually very secret about entering the lair so it would have to be someone that knows the way but doesn't know how to cover his tracks..."

Michelangelo thought for a moment. "Ooh ooh!" He said waving his hand in the air. "It could've been Casey! He's usually very messy."

"Mikey you shellbrain! Casey _is _discreet! I've watched him come in a gazillion times!" Raph shouted angrily.

"Actually the more logical guess would be Karai, since the Foot are associated with her and probably were keeping a close eye on her." Donnie quipped.

Karai hung her head, ashamed. _Of course I led them to the lair... Once again things are all my fault. _She thought as she grrew more ashamed. It seemed like everything was her fault. The team would be better off without her. Leo would be better off without her. _Don't think that way. _An encouraging voice said in her head. _None of this was your fault, especially not the mutagen accident. _A pang of guilt throbbed in her chest at the mention of the incident. _You will find Leo. _But what shocked her the most was the strange voice's last words. _Alive._

* * *

They arrived at the Footclan base to find it was empty. No one was in sight and the building looked dark and eerie.

"Maybe there planning to throw us a surprise party!" Mikey joked playfully.

Karai looked around half expecting something, or someone, to jump out and attack the septet but nothing did.

"They moved him!" Donnie shouted to the others.

Karai heard the voice again. _There at an abandoned warehouse to the right of the base you are at. Follow the trail of vomit from the Stockman._

"Guys follow me!" She exclaimed and took off running. The others followed her but had no clue where she was going. They followed her quickly out of the building and back to the streets. No one asked where they were going or complained they just followed. Karai winded through streets and cut through alleys but no matter where the were there was a digusting stench of puke. Soon they arrived at an abandoned warehouse with pale pink windows.

Karai stopped and turned around to face everyone. "This is it guys. Were going in."

* * *

When Leo awoke, again, he was in a steel cage off to the side of a large room. Shredder sat in a large chair to the left of him.

"What... where am I?" He asked, just like last time.

Shredder laughed evilly. "Finally awake eh?" Leo started to squirm inside his cage but noticed something tightening around his neck. "What's wrong Leonardo? Snake got your tongue?" On Leo's neck sat a silvery, almost transparent, snake with long vicious-looking fangs. Leo almost showed worry on his face but decided not to. _I'm going to act brave, not scared. Even though I'm terrified. _The Shredder sat in the throne for what seemed like hours just... waiting.

Just as Leo wa about to doze off seven figures entered the warehouse. Leo immediately recognized them to be his family. _Are they here to rescue me?_ He thought. A feminine figure, _Karai?_, started speaking to Shredder but Leo couldn't hear a word she was saying. He saw his brothers scanning the room and when their eyes met he saw their mouths move as to shout "Leo!"

The others shouted to Shredder and Shredder replied but he still had an evil smirk on his face. Suddenly, after Master Splinter said something Shredder stood up and shouted a word. The snake glided along his skin and down to his shell before voilently turning around and biting him in the shoulder.

A fiery burst of pain exploded in in right arm. He slumped against the cage screaming in agony. The pain wouldn't stop. Footbots swarmed into the room and started to attack his brothers. No..._ Ha-have to help them. _ But Leo felt too weak. His muscles started to spasm uncontrollably and his breath came in shorts bursts. _H-have t-to help th-them._ More voilent muscle spasms occured and his eyes rolled back into his head. He couldn't even hear his tortured screams as everything swirled into darkness.

-:-

**I know what ya'll must be thinking: ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER? But hey what can I say? They're my specialty! XD Anyway I will write ASAP. R &amp; R please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys I am so sorry for posting late! Today is the day my mom decided to give us a lot of chores to do so... LOL Here's what you've all been waiting for... The amazing, Chapterrrrrrrrrrrrrrr 14!**

-:-

_Karai stopped and turned around to face everyone. "This is it guys. Were going in."_

* * *

The septet slowly walked into the warehouse. As soon as they entered they knew something was out of place. Shredder was sitting on a silver throne in the middle of the room. Fishface, Rahzar, and Tigerclaw stood behind the throne.

"Shredder." Karai said hating that she used to think of him as her father. But things had changed.

"Karai..." He started. Karia could hear the longing in his voice. _He misses me..._ She didn't know whether to feel admiration or disgust. "It's... a pleasure to see you again, Daughter."

"I'm not _your daughter_!" She spat. "Splinter is my _real _father Shredder."

He laughed. "You beleive that lying coward! He killed your mother!"

"No Shredder. You killed my mother! I hate you!" Shredder winced slightly but didn't show he'd been hurt by her words. Karia was fuming. _How dare he call me his daughter! He knows I beleive Splinter is my father._

The turtles looked around the room scanning for their brother. "Leo!" Donnie screamed seeing him in a cage hanging above the floor. "But... How's he normal? He was a turtle!"

Raph drew out his sias. "We have to get him out of there! Let him go you big creep!."

"Yeah! Let him go!" Mikey shouted defiantly.

Splinter drew a long staff. "Release my son. Now!"

"If that's what you want." Shredder laughed evilly. "Kougeki!" He shouted in Japenese.

A snake seemed to appear out of thin air on Leo. It moved around a bit and then struck him in the shoulder with it's long fangs. Footbots came from all sides of the room while Leo screamed out in pain from the bite.

Karai wanted to help him, tell him everything was going to be all right, but she had to get these stupid footbot out of the way first. She fought relentlessly but kept an eye on Leo the whole time. His body convulsed in erratic spasms and his eyes rolled back into his head before he cllasped against the cage, unmoving.

Every part of Karai screamed to go help him but she had to finish these robots. Shredder saw the seven fighting and knew his side was losing.

"Finish them." He commanded to Fishface, Rahzar, and Tigerclaw. "But bring me back Karai... Alive."

* * *

Leo was in a dark room. He tried to see, even the tiniest bit of anything, but to no avail. He started to walk around to feel things but stopped when he stepped in something warm and sticky. He tried to step out of the gooey mess, whatever it was, but it was as if the stuff didn't want him to leave. It encased around his feet, trapping him. _Wait I know what this is... It's blood. _Suddenly, the room was flooded with light. _No..._ He thought. His brothers, father, sister, and friends all lay dead on the floor, blood seeping from their wounded bodies. _I failed them. I let this happen. _The blood kept rising up like water pouring from a faucet. He could feel it tugging on his feet dragging him down into it. All of a sudden it was like a drain had been pulled. The blood, and bodies, swept down into the hole pulling Leo along with them. He stuggled against the sweeping current but couldn't do much with his feet being stuck. _This is it isn't it? This is the end... _He thought as the current pulled him down into the black hole.

-:-

**THE END! XD I'm just kidding! That would be a horrible ending! Any thoughts my fans and followers? I know this last scene was a little graphic but don't worry, it's just a nightmare... Or is it? Mwahahahaha! No I'm just kidding. It is. :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, I know it's been forever but I was banned from the site for unspoken reasons... Anyway now I'm back so here's Chapter 15!**

-•-

Karai stared helplessly at Leonardo's body, crumpled like a rag doll against the cage. "What have you done to him?!" She yelled furiously at Shredder.

He just laughed coldly. "Don't worry Karai, he's not dead... yet."

An icy feeling settled at the bottom of Karai's stomach. _What does he mean by 'yet'? Is Leo going to die? _Fueled by anger from the lies, the hurt, and now this, Karai lunged for Shredder. Splinter came up beside her to help her fight. "Go help Leonardo! I'll take care of Shredder." The kunoiche stood still. _Should I save my friend or get revenge on my father? _Who was more important? Leonardo, a turtle that had risked everything for her and had always been there for her, and now he was going to die. Or, Shredder, the cruel father who had lied to Karai her whole life just for revenge, but she wanted to exact that revenge on him.

"Miwa go!" Splinter shouted, snapping Karai out of her trance. She decided then and there that Splinter would take care of Shredder for her, so she was the one that needed to help her brother.

* * *

"Back for a rematch?" Rahzar snarled at Rapheal swiping at Raph's hurt arm.

"Anytime dog-breath!" Raph retorted, dodging the strike and throwing a shuriken at Rahzar. Rahzar easily dodged it but didn't see April's tessen and it hit him right in the forehead. The giant dog dropped to his knees and clutched his head in pain.

"Nice throw April!" Raph remarked. April certainly was improving on her training with Master Splinter.

"Thanks!" She grabbed her tessen from the ground as Rahzar started to stand up.

"You'll pay for that." He growled.

* * *

Donnie aimed quick jabs at Tigerclaw but he blocked them with ease. Tigerclaw grabbed the bo staff out of Donatello's hands and broke the rod in two.

"Not so tough without your stick, turtle." Tigerclaw chuckled. Donnie gulped in fear and looked around for any possible weapons but the warehouse was empty. _What do I do?! _Tigerclaw took advantage of the situation and whipped out his ray gun. "There's nowhere to run." Donnie felt helpless but then he had an idea. He pulled out a shuriken. _If I aim at the ceiling at just the right angle it will bounce off and hit... _A bolt of light streaked towards the purple clad turtle. _Duck!_

* * *

Casey aimed a puck at Fishface and it hit the fish square in the chest.

"Oof!" Fisface gasped for breath. Casey whacked him with his hockey stick a few times before Fishface landed a blow on Casey's chest, sending him flying bacwards into the wall.

He pulled down his hockey mask. "Oh It's on!" He yelled, sending an exploding puck at his opponent's face. Fishface didn't see the the puck (because his eyes are on the side of his head) and it landed in the fish's mouth and exploded.

"Ow!" He screamed in pain. "You'll regret doing that boy." He aimed another kick at Casey but Mikey's nunchuck stopped his robotic leg from going anywhere. Mikey whipped his nunchuck around and slammed Fishface into the ground. Casey whacked him on the head with his baseball bat and knocked him out.

"Lights out Fishface." Casey smirked.

* * *

Karai snuck up quietly to Leo's cage even though everyone else was occupied with battle. "Leo?" She whispered, but the limp body gave no response. She looked around the cage for a door but could not find one. _Where's the door? How are you supposed to open it?_ She pulled and tugged, even pushed on the bars, but to no avail. She looked underneath the cage and found nothing but a smooth bottom. _Maybe they hid it really well... _She checked again and again but there was nothing. _Come on. _She thought. _Think like Shredder. What would he do? _A feeling of dread crept into her stomach. What if there was meant to be no door? That could only mean Shredder had intended for Leonardo to die in the cage.

-•-

**Well I hoped you all enjoyed. Now that I'm back I promise to write sooner! Later my fans!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! I was bored so I decided to write another chapter today! Here's Ch. 16!**

**-:-**

Karai stood in shock. Had Shredder meant for Leo to die in the cage? If so would she ever be able to get him out? Tears streamed down Karai's face. _Leo is going to die._ _And it's all my fault._ She sank slowly to her knees. She wished none of this had happened. That she was still a snake. That Leo was safe back home. _Wait! That's it!_ She thought. _The snake, of course!_

"How could I have been so stupid!" She exclaimed. The snake had to have had a way out. The bars were to closely packed together for it to slither out. _But I've checked everywhere!_ She thought. Just then she saw a glint of light and watched as the snake slithered from the top of the cage towards her. _I've checked everywhere but up!_ The snake opened it's mouth fangs glistening with blood. Leo's blood. Karia ran to the other side of the cage and clambered on top of it. She found a hole that the snake escaped out of. _How can I get it open?_ There it was a little latch barely noticeable.

Leo groaned. "Karai...?" He whispered weakly. She was surprised he was awake.

"I'm here Leo. I'm going to help you." She picked the lock on the latch and carefully opened it, planning how she was going to get Leonardo out of there. But as soon as she undid the latch the cage fell apart and Leo dropped to the ground. She helped him up off the ground.

"Come on Leo. Let's get out of here." She said.

"Retreat!" She shouted and the turtles, April, and Casey all looked over at her. They stopped there fighting and ran over to Karai.

"Let's go before Leo gets worse." Donatello said. But Splinter was still fighting Shredder and if they left him there was no way he could fight off all of Shredder's minions at once.

"Father!" Karia shouted. Splinter ducked a blow from Shredders claws and kicked him backwards. Shredder stumbled but was not willing to let Splinter leave. Master Splinter struck his staff against Shredder's helmet then struck him in the gut. Shredder dropped to his knees and groaned. Splinter drove another blow into Shredder's head knocking him down.

"He'll recover soon! Let's go!" Splinter yelled. Donnie and Raph were going to take Leo from Karai's shoulders but she refused.

"I'm fine." She said. Karai liked that she was the one helping Leo right now. It took the slightest bit of guilt off her chest. The other mutants tried to attack but Splinter and the turtles warded them off.

Shredder chuckled from his hunched over position. "You think you have won turtles? Kougeki!" He pointed towards Karai.

The turtles were busy warding off the mutants so they ignored his words. Karai wandered why he'd shouted that word in Japanese. It meant attack but why couldn't he'd have just said that in English?

"Karai..." She felt Leo slide from her back. She tried to keep her grip tight but he squirmed out of it.

"Leo what are you..." She saw a flash of white as the snake lunged for her but it was blocked as Leo stepped in her way and the snake bit into his neck.

**-:-**

**So followers any thoughts. Sorry this was a short chapter. And I know Leo shouldn't of gotten bitten twice but hey, dont' judge! Until next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**So yeah here's yet ANOTHER chapter today! I just couldn't wait because we will be so busy tomorrow.**

**-:-**

The snake dug its long fangs into Leo's neck. Blood gushed from the wound as Leonardo dropped to his knees. Karai watched feeling as if the breath was knocked out of her. Leo groaned in pain as an extra dose of poison seeped into his veins.

The turtles turned and saw Leonardo, worry etched upon their faces.

"Quickly! We have to get him back to the lair!" Donnie exclaimed. Raph and Donnie picked him up but Karai stood still unable to breath. Leo, oh Leo what have I done? He risked everything to save her. Twice. Karai choked back a sob. He was going to die and it was all her fault.

"Miwa! Come on!" Splinter yelled and dragged his daughter along. The next moments were a blur. Them running along the shadows in the streets. Them coming down the sewer pipe. Them coming into the lair. Setting Leo on the table. Karai felt dizzy. Leo groaned and twitched uncontrollably. Pained screams escaped from his lips.

"Leo bro it's gonna be ok. Right D?" Mikey asked worried to see his brother like this.

"I don't know Mikey, I just don't know." Donnie replied typing fast on his laptop.

"Don't worry Mikey... I'll be ok." A pained whisper escaped from Leo's lips.

"I'm amazed he's still conscious!" Donnie exclaimed now looking into his microscope to test a sample.

Mikey couldn't handle it anymore so he left the room to wait outside. April, Casey, and Splinter saw him come out of the room and burst into tears. "Wh-what if he doesn't make it Sensei?" He bawled into his father's robe.

"Michelangelo, if anyone can fight that poison, it's Leonardo." Splinter reassured his son. Mikey sniffed loudly and nodded. Leo could do this. Leo could do this! LEO COULD DO THIS!

"Leo can do this guys!" He started chanting over and over sparking a little hope in the others. "Leo can do this!" Mikey yelled. They walked off into the living room like a parade chanting over and over the line. Even Splinter joined in for Mikey.

* * *

"Donnie, if I don't make it..." Leo whispered but to Donatello it was deafening. Tears blinded his vision and he quickly blinked his eyes. "Leo you will make it. C'mon. You have to fight it!"

"Unghhh!" Leo grunted. Short breaths came from his mouth. His skin turned cold and clammy. "D-d-donnie..."

"Hang in there buddy. You can do this!" Donnie exclaimed. Raph and Karai watched from the side of the room. Rapheal stared silently at his brother in blue. He would make it. He has to. Even though he never shared his emotions Raph loved Leo the best out of all his brothers. He was always there for him. He never gave up. He was a fighter.

Leo clenched and unclenched his fists groaning and moaning in pain. Karai couldn't take it. It was too much. _He's going to die. He's never going to make it. No! Why did he have to block that stupid snake! Why did he have to get captured by her stupid father? Why did he have to get unmutated by stupid... Me._

Karai dropped to her knees and let out what she had been holding in for a long time. The tears poured on relentlessly as she cried out in desperation. Leo had to make it! He was the friend she never knew she had. He always protected her and trusted her no matter what she said. He liked her. And she liked him. Raph tried to put a comforting hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off. No one should trust her. She had killed their brother. How could they stand the sight of her? How could Master Splinter love her?

"Karai it'll be alright..."

"Augh!" Leo gasped in between breaths. He clenched the tabletop tight with his fingers. His body started to convulse violently jerking every which way.

"Leo stay with us buddy! Hold him down! I'm still working on the antidote!" Donnie screamed his voice wreaked with panic. Leo writhed on the table flickering in and out of consciousness. Tortured screams erupted from his mouth as he squirmed. Raph rushed over and held him down.

"Work faster!" Raph retorted.

"Can't you see I'm trying?!" Donnie furiously typed on his computer, trying to speed up the process.

"Well maybe if you were smarter you'd be able to heal him!" Raph yelled angrily.

The words pierced through Donnie's skull. "Well maybe if you were stronger you could have saved him from that stupid snake!"

Karai looked up from the tear-stained floor. She felt like all the accusations were pointed at her. A loud beeping filled the room but the two turtles bickered angrily. Her heart sank to her stomach as she realized what the beeping was from.

"Guys!" She yelled as they continued bickering. "GUYS!" She yelled again.

The two turtles snapped their heads in her direction. "What?!" They questioned simultaneously. Everything was quiet for a moment, the beeping had stopped.

Karai looked at them holding back tears and pointed towards Leo. She whispered her voice barely audible. "He's not breathing."

**-:-**

**Anyway I really hope you enjoyed Chapter 17! Until next time my fans!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello! I was super busy yesterday and then had a lot of trouble logging in today so plz forgive me! Hope you like this chapter!**

**-:-**

Master Splinter had left to meditate, leaving Mikey, April, and Casey in the living room. Casey had turned the TV on but wasn't really watching it.

"So... Feeling better Mikey?" April asked hesitantly.

"You bet April! We just have to believe that Leo will get better and he'll get better!" Mikey said cheerfully. Casey shook his head wondering why he even bothered. Leo was strong yeah, but strong enough to withstand TWO snake bites? He would never make it. At least Mikey wasn't crying though.

"Hey look Space Heroes is on! Maybe that would make Leo feel better!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Mikey Leo's probably unconscious, so he wouldn't be..." April suddenly got a weird dizzy-like feeling in her head.

"Be what April?" Mikey inquired. April looked at him and held up a finger. Then suddenly she knew what the feeling was. She had felt it around the time Master Splinter got knocked into the sewers by Shredder. It was Leo. He was on the brink of death...

April got up abruptly. "I'm going to go meditate with Splinter." She lied.

"Ok Red." Casey said.

Mikey was already too wrapped up in Space Heroes to notice. April left for dojo but doubled back around, sneaking around the two teens watching television. She didn't want them worrying about Leo over some vibe she felt. She hurried into Donnie's lab only to find she was right. Raph, and Karai looked her way and they both signaled for her to be quiet. Donnie was checking Leo's symptoms and found he didn't have a pulse.

"C'mon Leo! Fight it!" Donnie yelled pushing down on his brother's shell rapidly. Donnie was on the verge of tears. Leo was family, he couldn't die.

"Are you gonna have to do mouth-to-mouth on him?" Raph asked.

Donnie hesitated for a moment. "Yeah..." He took a deep breath and gave Leo CPR. Then he pushed his fists into Leo chest several times.

"Raph check his pulse!" Donnie kept pushing down on Leo's shell. "Karai get the anti-venom and put it into the syringe!"

Donnie muttered under his breath encouraging words to Leo. April stood at the door shocked by how frantic everything was in the lab. She walked over to Donatello and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"What can I do to help?" She asked.

The purple clad turtle didn't look up. "Help Karai with the anti-venom!"

April ran over to where Karai was struggling getting the tube into the syringe. "Here let me." April took the tube and slid it slowly into the syringe. She walked back over to the table.

"There's no pulse!" Raph exclaimed.

"Ok..." Donnie drew a deep breath and gave Leo rescue breathing again. When he stopped and started the chest compressions April asked him what she should do with the anti-venom.

"Raph keep doing the compressions! I have to insert the serum!" Donnie found an artery in Leo's arm and carefully injected the cure.

"Now I didn't perfect it so it won't kill all of the poison, but I did draw some of it out earlier."

He looked at Raph. "You're doing the compressions the wrong way!" Donnie shoved Rapheal's arms away and continued CPR.

"Well how was I supposed to know! I've never done that before!"

Donnie gave Raph an exasperated look. Raph felt confused. Is Leo... He groaned inwardly. Why'd it have to be Leo? Their fearless leader. Why couldn't I save him? Donnie's right I am weak...

Donnie was thinking the same thing. Why couldn't I have been smart enough to perfect the anti-venom? Leo's dead and its because of my stupidity. Raph is right, I'm nothing but a dumb turtle.

"Donnie is he going to be ok?" April asked. Leo still wasn't breathing. April didn't know what to think, Leo was like a brother to her.

Donnie didn't answer. He kept working on the CPR hoping that would get his brother breathing again.

* * *

Splinter sat in the dojo meditating quietly, but something didn't feel right. He shook his head trying to clear the disorienting feeling. He concentrated on meditating and clearing his mind. This helped him think about what to do when he was worried or frustrated. Leonardo will make it.

'No he won't' a voice whispered in the back of his mind. 'You're son is as good as dead! You've failed as a father! You failed to protect him from Shredder!'

No! Master Splinter thought. Get out of my head! It wasn't his fault Leo was like this. Blaming yourself leads you to nothing, so the wise rat had to stay strong, for Leo... For his son. The strange feeling came back suddenly. Maybe I should see how he is doing... Master Splinter left the dojo and walked through the living room where Mikey and Casey were.

"Hey sensei! How did meditating with April go?" Mikey inquired.

"What do you mean Michelangelo? I have not seen April since earlier today." Master Splinter was confused.

"April wasn't with you then? Maybe we should ask Donnie!" The three of them walked towards Donatello's lab.

"There you are April! I thought you were meditating with Master Splinter?" Mikey asked the redhead.

"Actually... I changed my mind and came to see how Leo was." April looked at the floor.

"How is he Donnie?" Casey asked.

The purple clad turtle ignored Casey and kept pumping Leo's chest.

"Not well Casey..." April went over placing an arm on Donnie's shoulder and resting the other arm on Leo's wrist. She felt something wriggle underneath her hand but nothing was there. Wait a minute... She placed her hand back on the unconscious turtles wrist. There it was again. A small thump, very faint.

"Donnie!" She exclaimed. "Leo has a pulse!"

**-:-**

**So, any thoughts on this chapter? Hope you enjoyed! And thanks to everyone who's stuck with this story, I really appreciate it!**


	19. Chapter 19

**So hi! Um I know I said I'd be done in a few chapters but I guess I had other things planned! ? Anyway hope you all enjoy!**

**-:-**

April laughed excitedly as she found a pulse on her friend's arm. The faint heartbeat was a sign of hope that Leonardo was still alive.

"Check the pulse in his neck to be sure." Donnie said a small glimmer of hope shone in his eyes. April carefully placed two fingers on an artery in the neck. At first there was nothing but she pushed down a little harder and felt a tiny thump. Tiny but important.

"Yes Donnie! He has a pulse!" April exclaimed, a bright smile on her face. Donnie kept doing the chest compressions though.

"Shouldn't you stop now?" Raph asked.

Donnie shook his head. "No, I'll keep doing it. Just because he has a pulse doesn't mean he's breathing normally." Yet it was all the purple clad turtle could do not to jump in joy. He's alive! Leo's alive!

Mikey, and Casey were slightly confused. "Wait wait, you're saying Leo wasn't breathing? That he was DEAD?" Casey asked.

"Yeah but these three saved him." Karai said pointing three fingers at Donnie, Raph, and April. "If it wasn't for them, he'd still be dead."

"Whoa!" Mikey exclaimed. "Does that mean Leo's a zombie? I read something like that in my comic books before! There was this one dude..."

"We get it Mikey!" Raph punched his younger brother in the arm.

"Ow! But you didn't even let me finish my totally awesome story! C'mon Raph! It involves pizza!" Mikey pleaded.

Before the hotheaded turtle could punch him again Donnie cut in. "No, Leo is not a zombie. Zombies are dead people raised supernaturally."

"Oh... That would've been cool." Mikey said dejectedly.

"Actually that would've been kinda scary." April input. "I mean who wants a zombie for a brother?" April immediately regretted asking.

Mikey instantly raised his hand. Everyone else just stared at Mikey. "What?" He said. "Does no one else think that would be cool?" Everyone groaned. Well everyone except Karai, who was laughing.

"See she agrees with me!" Mikey said stating his point.

"Is he always like this?" Karai asked, a small smile on her lips.

"Yep that's Mikey for ya." Raph answered.

Leo squirmed the tiniest bit but Donnie thought he was just seeing things. He kept up the CPR although his arms were starting to feel weak. He felt weird asking someone else to do it when no one else knew how. Donnie didn't mind though. As long as he was keeping his brother alive.

* * *

_Leo was in a strange world. A gray world that had nothing in it. He couldn't tell the beginning of the space to the end. He heard a roar off in the distance but couldn't see anything in the bleary landscape._

_Where am I? He thought. His thoughts echoed in the blank space. He tried speaking and no sound came out. Hello? He thought, hoping someone, or something would hear him. Nothing responded but the own echoes of his thought._

_Leo walked around but it felt like he wasn't going anywhere. Like the space was continuous. He saw the walls of the landscape bulge slightly as if some unknown force was trying to get in. He ran over and touched the wall and was rewarded with an electrifying shock._

_Ok, now I'm pretty sure what ever is on the other side is something bad. The walls rippled once again as the force pushed down on them._

_What do I do?! Leo thought. He looked around for any possible weapons. None. What about my katanas? He grabbed for them but his pouch was empty. Darn it... Guess I'll just use my fists. Just as he thought that the walls around him broke into shards letting whatever it was on the outside in._

**-:-**

**Hope you liked it! I will probably have the next chapter out in a few days! Bye! Oh and review! And I'm really sorry it's so short!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! Hope you all enjoy...**

**-:-**

Leo gasped as pain filled his world. A sharp stab woke him up from his dream as he found himself in a cool, gray room. "Where a-am I?" He said groggily. Donnie looked at Leo's face in astonishment. He didn't want to tell the others Leo was awake because his brother didn't need that kind of stress right now. He was still healing.

"Guys can you leave for a bit?" The purple clad turtle said as calmly as he could. As everyone filed out of the room Karai stood unmoving.

"I'm not leaving him Donatello." Karai said smoothly.

Donnie didn't refuse. He didn't think Leo would mind if she was in there. She wasn't loud or distracting at all, plus with all she'd been through with Leo he couldn't blame her for wanting to be with him.

"Donnie...?" Leo tried sitting up but was immediately shot back down by Donnie.

"Don't. You're still healing Leo."

Leo looked around the lab. "Where are the guys? And Splinter?" He wore a pained expression.

Donnie sighed. "There in the other room. I thought it would be nice if you had a little time to heal before everyone tackled you."

"They're alive?" Leo asked.

"Of course they're alive. You're the one who almost died." Donnie said puzzled. Why would they be dead?

Karai walked up to the blue clad turtle. "I missed you Leo." She smiled. Leo looked up at her.

"Karai!" A warm smile spread across his face. "I'd forgotten you weren't a snake anymore."

"Ah, I'm gonna go get some water." Donnie said wanting to leave them alone. It's awkward enough without me he left the lab Karai stepped closer to the bed. "Well I couldn't stay a snake forever huh?" She sat down in a chair by the bed. Leo tried to sit up again but a sudden pain ached in his neck. Leo groaned.

"Are you okay?" Karai asked quickly an expression of concern etched on her face.

"Yeah I just don't want to lay down." Leo layed back down anyway though since the alternative only led to pain.

"Here. These should help." Karai helped Leo sit up again and propped some pillows behind him.

"Thanks..." Leo said. They were both quiet for what seemed like a long time until Karai spoke up.

"Why?" Karai was looking at the ground.

"Why what?" Leo studied her face. What does she mean, why?

"Why did you turn me normal? Why did you risk your life? Why did you save me from the snake?" Karai didn't look up.

"Because your my friend." No he thought. She's more than just your friend. You just can't say it.

Karai seemed troubled to Leo. She kept averting her eyes when he looked at her. "Karai. You would do the same for me." Leo placed a hand on hers.

"That's the thing Leo, what if I didn't? What if I knew that snake was coming for you but just let it attack you?"

"You would protect me. We're family."

Would she? Or did she only care about herself?

Leo still saw the doubt in the kunoiche's eyes. "Karai you've done so much for me already. You took me back to the lair when I was a turtle. You got me out of the cage Shredder put me in. You helped carry me out. If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead."

Leo's words sparked hope in Karai. She did do all that! And Leo isn't dead, but she still caused him pain. She looked at him feeling something different. Something she rarely felt before. "Leo, I want you to know..."

Just then the other turtles, Splinter, April, and Casey burst into the room.

"Leo!" Mikey cried excitedly. He ran over to his older brother and squeezed him in a loving embrace.

"Easy Mikey." Donnie warned. "He's still healing."

Michelangelo eased up a bit on the hug but still held tight. "We thought you were a goner." He whispered.

Leo was ecstatic as his brothers came up to share their affection. Raph tried not to show it but he shed a few tears. Everyone hugged Leo more than once, crying and rejoicing that he was alive. Though the experience was painful Leo didn't mind. He was with his family and nothing else mattered.

After the joyful reunion everyone celebrated with pizza. Leo wasn't hungry so Splinter opted to stay with him in the lab.

"I knew you would make it, my son." Splinter said placing a hand on his son's. "I never doubted you."

"Master Splinter when I was unconscious I had a weird dream. You all were dead, and I couldn't do anything. As if it was all my fault."

"Leonardo, do not blame yourself. Remember everyone faces the fear of losing their family. But you've handled this fear before. You are strong." Splinter looked at his son with love and compassion. Leo felt hopeful whenever he had these talks with Master Splinter.

"Thanks Sensei."

* * *

Karai was sitting by the table with a warm cup of tea in her hand. Leo had some tea too, it helped with the pain.

"What did Spl-Father talk to you about?" Karai asked the blue-clad turtle. She still had trouble calling Master Splinter her father.

"He said he never doubted I would make it. That I was strong."

"That's one of the many things you are Leo."

Karai chuckled.

Leo smiled. "And what else am I?"

Karai was taken aback. What else was he? Not just to anyone but to her. Kind, serious, ... special. "Leo, about earlier... ah..."

"Something you wanted to tell me?" Leo inquired a playful smile on his face.

"Yeah." Karai didn't know how to express her feelings. She'd never talked to anyone like this before, nevertheless shown affection for anyone. Karai was about to tell him what she thought but then she had a better idea. "Wait... No."

Leo looked confused but before he could utter a word she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

Fin.

**-:-**

**The end! TADA! I bet that ending snuck up on you huh? Well this wasn't the best chapter and it was short but hey, I tried. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed my fanfic! More to come later!**

**-homeschoolrocksgirl**


End file.
